


The Men in the Mural

by MickeyTRN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jacen is just a little one in this, Jacen's POV, Kallus Sabine and Zeb are just mentioned briefly, POV First Person, Post-Season/Series Finale, Self-Indulgent, like five or six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTRN/pseuds/MickeyTRN
Summary: The men in the mural make Mommy cry.Self-indulgent drabble I wrote like, months ago and never posted.





	The Men in the Mural

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this like how a six-year-old would write a paper, I really hope I don't sound stupid.

The men in the mural make Mommy cry. 

Not all of the time, just sometimes. 

I don’t really know who they are. I know the girl on the left is Aunt Sabine, and behind her is Uncle Zeb (though sometimes I wonder why Uncle Alexsandr isn’t with him, cause they’re ALWAYS together when I see them). And of course the girl on the left is Mommy, with Chopper right in front. But they aren’t the ones that make her cry. 

It’s the men in the middle - the one with the beard and the one with the Loth-Kitty on his shoulders. Sometimes she looks at them for a long time. She touches their faces, and then she cries. It makes me sad when Mommy cries. 

When I ask her about the men, she says that the one on the left is my Daddy. I never got to meet my Daddy. Mommy says that he died when I was still in her tummy. When I ask why he left us, she says that he had to so he could save us. She says he died protecting us, and that now he’s “one with the force”, whatever that means. 

Mommy always tells me that my Daddy was very powerful and brave, and that he is always with us, and watching over us. She even says that sometimes, when she closes her eyes, she can feel him there, but I’ve never felt anything. I wish I could have met my Daddy. Maybe that way I could know what Mommy is feeling and I could help her not to cry. 

When I ask her about the boy with the white Loth-Kitty and the blue eyes, she says that he’s my brother, Ezra, but it’s not like how most brothers and sisters are. Ezra didn’t come from Mommy’s tummy like I did. In fact, she says that he had a whole different Mommy and Daddy before she met him! But she says that his other Mommy and Daddy got taken away when he was little cause they said some brave things that the Empire didn’t like. I’m glad Mommy and Papa Rex and all the others helped get rid of the Empire. They sound like they were very bad. Mommy tells me that my big brother Ezra was alone for a long time after his parents got taken away, but then the whole crew found him on Lothal. She says that when they first found him, he was a thief, and he tried to take their stuff! But eventually they all teamed up and he even helped them free some Wookies! Mommy says that they even found out that Ezra had the same special powers as Daddy did, and so Daddy took him on as his “Padawan”, which is apparently like a student. He was short and sick and scrawny and angry when they first found him, but Mommy said that he grew up to be a wonderful Jedi, just like our Daddy. 

When I ask Mommy if he died like Daddy, she says she doesn’t know. I always think that is weird. How do you not know if someone is dead or not? But she says that it’s true. She says that they were fighting together against an evil man that was trying to take over Lothal, which is where Ezra was born. So, to save his people, he had some Purgill friends take them both far, far away. Nobody knows where they went. 

I think that’s sad. I wonder if he’s still out there. He’s probably scared. One day, when I get big, I’m gonna find my big brother and bring him a blanket cause it’s cold in space. Then I’ll bring him home so Mommy doesn’t have to be sad anymore. Maybe he’ll even tell me some stories about our Daddy! 

I can’t wait to be big and bring him home.

**Author's Note:**

> YO I'M NOT DEAD AND I'M STILL WORKING ON NHYSE IT'S NOT ABANDONED I SWEAR I'M JUST STUPID BUSY TAKE THIS RANDOM ONE-SHOT FROM MONTHS AGO AS COMPENSATION AHHHHHHHH


End file.
